


Out of Water

by ShadowsDelight



Category: The Legend of Chima
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Mind Control, Parent and child, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDelight/pseuds/ShadowsDelight
Summary: There are so many things that the young Crocodile Prince could do in order to distrate himself from grieving; instead Cragger chooses to do the opposite by reflecting over his actions and how he could have prevent the loss of his parents. This is my first Legend of Chima fanfiction, and I apologize for the punctuation errors.
Kudos: 2





	Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT ASK OR SEND ME MESSAGES TO ADD YOUR OWN CHARACTER!

(Ok, mental note, I am just writing what I am thinking on top of my head, so don't worry about the punctuation so much.)

All alone. All alone and crying. All alone and scared. All alone...with no one to really talked too. That is how Cragger felt on the night that he lost both of his parents. He so foolish and stupid enough to mess around with the CHI that the Lion tribe so faithfully guarded over the centuries.

"Stupid idiot!" he snarled, whacking himself on the head a few times with a balled fist. "How...how you be so foolish! You c-caused everything to go wrong, plus...you just sort of lost your best friend!" He walked around his bedroom a few times before giving up and laying on his bedspread.

The young prince knew, sort of, that he was being controlled by his sister, Crooler, who hated the Lion tribe more than anyone else he knew about. But why? He always wondered that. Why did she hate the Lion tribe so much? They were good people and even if they didn't see eye to eye, they were like family.

Like...Laval.

He sighed again, this time rolling over to his side and facing the window that overlooked the swamp. "Grrr...why...JUST WHY did I have to be born a PATHECTIC Crocodile for Chima's sake!" he cried out to the open water. Luckily, for his sake, that everyone in the tribe was asleep; especially Crooler. He REALLY wasn't in the mind to be messed with right now. Or...controlled for that matter.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the wooden windowsill that his father had the craftsmen make for him, when he was a little kid. Soon after his birthday party, his mother and father took him to his big-boy room, and showed him his very own window! He laughed in delight and hugged both of his parents, who chuckled at their son's enthusiasm, before stepping on a stool and staring outside.

Cragger knew it wasn't much of a present, but, truthfully, he loved looking outside his homeland; even though it was dangerous and unpredictable, it held its fair share of beauty and wonder too. He always wondered why the other tribes couldn't see that. Oh, well, each tribe had its own idea of beauty and he WAS NOT going to make a huge deal of that! Sheesh! Cragger was rash at time, but that didn't mean he was a complete moron!

A sudden light caught the young crocodile prince's eye. When he looked up, a full moon was shining just over the tree line, illuminating the entire swamp with its gentle light.

Light...

"Stupid orb...stupid...me!" he growled. If only...he could take it all back, and prevent himself from getting too curious about the greatest thing in all of Chima! More importantly, he would have prevented the loss of his parents.

He turned over on his side and stared out the window again where the blessed moon shone.

"Mom...Dad..." He whispered before completely loosing it. "I'm...so sorry for...FOR everything! I-I should have listened to the both of you and stayed in line! None of us would be in our separate predicaments, if I hadn't taken that STUPID orb! We...we could all be together tonight!" Cragger finally couldn't take anymore of the stress and blame, and in one split second, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING THE CAUSE OF THE STUPID MESS! PLEASE... FORGIVE ME!" He fell back onto his bed and sobbed. "Please...someone...a-anyone...forgive...me."

Far away from the swamp, and deep into the crevice of the earth, a deep croaky voice answered

"I forgive you, Cragger. Please...don't be hard on yourself."

A deep female voice soon followed "Yes...please, Cragger don't hurt yourself over this. Your father and I will...get out of this soon. Just...please hold on, baby."

End.


End file.
